heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Web (comics)
The Web is a fictional character, a superhero created by MLJ Comics' John Cassone as artist and an unknown writer in 1942. Fictional character biography The Web's secret identity was that of John Raymond, a college professor of criminology, and mystery writer. Raymond's interest in studying the motives and behavior of criminals harked back to his youth, and the criminal leanings of his brother Tom. The Web debuted in issue #27 of Zip Comics in July 1942, having originally been intended for Top-Notch Comics, the change occurring due to a decision to emphasize the humour of Top-Notch. In that first issue, he rescues a woman named Rose Wayne from a Japanese terrorist named The Black Dragon of Death. Rose discovers his secret identity, and learns his motivation; the characters were later married, and the Web shortly retired from crimefighting and settled down into a domestic life. His last appearance in Zip was in issue #38, in July 1943, having appeared on several covers. Revival The Web came out of retirement in March 1966 in Fly-Man #36, written by Jerry Siegel and drawn by Paul Reinman to combat the antics of an impostor. Soon - in Mighty Crusaders #4 (April 1966) - joining with the he Fox and Captain Flag to form the Ultra-Men. In Mighty Comics #40 (November 1966), he is chastised by his wife, who no longer wanted him to be a superhero.The Web at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. http://www.webcitation.org/66tXFTaLG Archived from the original on April 13, 2012. Retrieved July 1, 2008. Despite this criticism, Raymond continues his crimefighting, while becoming increasingly hen-pecked domestically. His wife ultimately trains and dons her own costume: as "Pow-Girl" (appearing in Mighty Comics #43) she fights crime alongside her husband, who is unaware of her real identity. The Web had several more issues' worth of appearances, before disappearing again.[http://www.mightycrusaders.net/handbook/web2.htm Mighty Crusaders.net page on "Web II"]. Retrieved July 1, 2008. This first reappearance of the Web is often thought to be that of the original Web's son. Later appearances In Archie's Red Circle Comics superhero revival of the 1980s, the Web made more appearances alongside the company's heroes. This Web is usually described as John Raymond Jr., the son of the original web. In 2006, he appeared in a small cameo appearance in Archie and Friends #101, in the Katy Keene story. In 2007, he appeared again in the Katy Keene story in Archie and Friends #107. It was then announced that DC Comics' 2009 revival of the Red Circle characters would include the Web. 2009 Revival After the Infinite Crisis and the Final Crisis, despite the return of the Multiverse, several super-hero characters published by MLJ and Milestone Media were licensed by DC Comics and folded into the new standard continuity of New Earth. The Red Circle Comics characters, aptly named The Red Circle were rebooted as well. The new incarnation of John Raymond is a spoiled womanizer, fancying himself a socialite. No longer a brilliant criminologist and brother to a criminal, he is now depicted as a slacker leading a cushioned life of privileges, and barely passing through college between parties and booze. All the while his brother David distanced himself from his family, choosing to help the poorer as a social worker. Despite their differences, John always admired David. John was made the heir of the family fortune by his father, who reasoned that John's cold, privileged mindset would make him a better businessman. John, who believed his brother to be the better man and rightful heir, decided to balance business needs with humanitarian goals. To those ends, John maintained his profile as a spoiled socialite while using part of his five-billion dollar fortune to set up a superpowered persona as the Web, a common people superhero who derived his name from the World Wide Web. John developed an advanced supercomputer to select the most urgent or worthy of numerous requests for help submitted his website summontheweb.com. John later discovers that David has fallen in debt to loansharks, who later murder David. David explains with his last breath that he didn't want to ask John for help because he was too proud. David's death causes John to reevaluate his activities as the Web, and decides that he will no longer aid those who have the resources to help themselves, or who have friends and family they can turn to. Instead, the Web will assist only those who have no one else to turn to.The Red Circle: The Web (2009) The first beneficiary of his "new deal" is Lieutenant Joseph Higgins, stationed in Afghanistan and looking for his missing father. However, waiting for the Web reply, Higgins is grievously wounded while in a mission, and saved by an experimental warsuit: by the time the Web reviews email, and gives him a positive reply, Higgins has become The Shield, superhero on his own and a potential ally in John's quest.The Red Circle: The Shield (2009) John eventually discovers that the man responsible for David's murder is a renowned scientist named Dr. Archer, who is using his knowledge of chemistry to create addictive recreational drugs which he then distributes through violent street gangs. Unable to hold off Archer and fight him actively alone the Web resorts, like the previous Impact Comics character, to turn the Web identity into an organization of equally empowered crime fighters, a small army of Web Hosts, receiving functional copies of his suit in exchange for enacting justice in his name.The Web (Vol. 3) #1-2 After a brief period of unrests and anarchy, Oracle and Batgirl offer an upgrade to the Web Hosts, in exchange for them pledging alliance to the Justice League of America rather than acting independently and thinning their number to expel the more rambunctious and rebellious members. The Web Hosts now receive their powers from a cloud computing server in the Web Lair, making the Web able to shut their suits down remotely. Furthermore, every suit is fitted with an access to Twitterati (the DCU equivalent of Twitter featured into the Final Crisis: Dance miniseries), granting the Host a private social network to use for personal interactions and crimefighting as well, and John Raymond himself, as the current administrator, a permanent link to his Hosts and simple supporters (and a spyware implanted program to gain Oracle absolute control over the aptly named Interweb). With the help of his new hosts and his supporters the Web finally tracks down Dr. Archer, finally handing him down to the police with enough proof to get him put on trial. However Alice, girlfriend of the late David, warns John of another hidden instigator behind Archer's actions, the mysterious Deuces Wilde.The Web (Vol. 3) #3 When a technological-savvy villain, Doctor Zadar, manages to mainline the remote link, effectively capturing and controlling the entire Web Hosts population, Raymond meets Kim Brand, the current incarnation of the Fly Girl, in this continuity no longer a magic user but a former Web Host wearing an enhanced, illegally modified and souped-up Web Host suit with greater proficiency. Raymond enlists her for the rescue mission, offering her the enhanced suit in exchange, this time as her personal property. Raymond handles the crisis selflessly, deliberately risking his life to keep Fly Girl out of harm, but highlighting his lack of teamplay abilities: however, he manages to impress the U.S. Army to warrant for Kim and himself an induction into the newly formed Mighty Crusaders, along with The Comet, Inferno, The Shield and War Eagle.The Web (Vol. 3) #10 ''New Crusaders'' In New Crusaders, John (Web) Raymond and Rose (Pow-Girl) Raymond had a son, Wyatt, who has been given a super suit that enhaces his physical skills and assumes his father's role of the Web. Powers The DC Comics incarnation of the Web has no superpowers, having in his John Raymond persona the strength of a man in his prime engaging in moderate physical exercises. Instead, he relies on an overtly technological suit, granting him several abilities, including but not limited to flight, bullet-proof armor, HUD interface connected to a GPS tracker and enhanced strength. However, his most prized asset is his Lair, similar to the Batcave in containing his weaponry and a supercomputer, always connected to the website summontheweb.com and feeding him the data of people desperate enough to get help from outside sources.The Web (Vol. 3) #1 Unable to be effective alone, John Raymond has fully functional copies of his suit, with every single power of his original one, sent to willing followers of summontheweb.com,The Web (Vol. 3) #2 along with an instruction manual and 120 days of tech support, creating a super-hero franchise named the Web Hosts (obvious pun over the webhost concept, consistent with the image of the Web as an accessibile, Internet-savvy hero). When Oracle and Batgirl confront him about his lack of control over the Hosts, John Raymond accepts to force upon them a stricter charter in exchange for upgrades provided by Oracle herself. The Web Hosts are now permanently connected to the Interwebs, a Twitterati-derived social network, fully accessible from the suits, that constantly feeds in John Raymond's administrator account and suit every shred of information the Hosts are willing to share about crime fighting, or simple socialization. As a programmed side-effect, however, everything the Web does is out on the display on the Interwebs, for everyone to view or comment upon. As a security measure, the Web Lair is upgraded with a cloud computing system linked to the Hosts, making Raymond (and Oracle) able to remotely disable the Hosts Suits.The Web (Vol. 3) #3 References External links *Mighty Crusaders page on Web I *Mighty Crusaders page on Web II Web, The Category:Comics characters introduced in 1942 Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Fictional vigilantes